Recuerdo
by uzumaki-suki
Summary: -Me llamo Neji Hyuga.-/-Me llamo Tenten.-/ -Y trato de vivir la vida../-Y trato de aceptar la muerte…-/ -Sin ella.-/-Sin él.-


**Recuerdo**

Este es un nejiten, no es complejo, espero le guste o les provoque algún sentimiento aunque sea odio por estar mal escrito, bueno como sea aquí está el capítulo.

Naruto no me pertenece.

 _-_ _ **Neji-**_

 _-Tenten-_

Capitulo único.

 **Recuerdo**

 ** _-Dolor, eso fue lo primero que sentí-_**

 _-Dolor, eso fue lo primero que sentí-_

 ** _-Recuerdo que poco a poco el dolor fue disminuyendo y la paz aumentando.-_**

 _-Recuerdo que poco a poco el dolor fue aumentando y la tristeza insoportable.-_

 ** _-Recuerdo que empecé a revivir todo lo que viví junto a ellos, los 11 de Konoha, a Gai sensei, Lee y a Tenten. Recordé los bueno momentos, los recordé a todos.-_**

 _-Recuerdo que empecé a revivir todo lo que viví junto a ellos, Gai sensei, Lee y Neji. Me recordé de todos.-_

 ** _-Recordé las misiones, los exámenes chunnin, los buenos momentos…la recordé a ella.-_**

 _-Recordé las misiones, todos los momentos que compartimos juntos…lo recordé.-_

 ** _-Recordé las alegrías, tristezas, todos los momentos que vivimos juntos.-_**

 _-Recordé las alegrías, tristezas, todos los momentos que vivimos juntos.-_

 ** _-Recordé a Tenten…-_**

 _-Recordé a Neji…-_

 ** _-Y así poco a poco la paz y tranquilidad fue disminuyendo con cada recuerdo, la paz se hacía más débil, la tranquilidad desaparecía y el dolor aumentaba.-_**

 _-Y así poco a poco el dolor fue aumentando y la paz disminuyendo.-_

 ** _-Recordé las sonrisas, las miradas, las misiones, todo.-_**

 _-Recordé las sonrisas, las miradas, las misiones, todo.-_

 ** _-Y recuerdo que cada segundo aumentaban mis deseos de quedarme.-_**

 _-Y recuerdo que cada segundo aumentaba mi tristeza y todo se hacía más insoportable.-_

 ** _-Recuerdo que poco a poco mi cuerpo empezó a pesar más, el dolor aumentaba y con cada recuerdo trataba de aferrarme más a la vida.-_**

 _-Recuerdo que poco a poco mi cuerpo empezó a pesar más, el dolor aumentaba y como con cada recuerdo mi corazón se rompía mas.-_

 ** _-Cada sonrisa me hacia quieres vivir.-_**

 _-Cada sonrisa me hacía querer morir.-_

 ** _-Recuerdo que empecé a respirar, quería vivir, quería estar junto a ella, crear recuerdos, abrazarla, hablar más, decirle todo lo que no dije.-_**

 _-Recuerdo que me costaba respirar, quería morir, quería estar junto a él, crear recuerdos, -abrazarlo, hablar más, decirle todo lo que no dije.-_

 ** _-Ser su primer y último beso.-_**

 _-Ser mi primer y último beso.-_

 ** _-Solo un minuto más.-_**

 _-Solo un minuto más.-_

 ** _-Recuerdo que me aferraba a la vida por amor.-_**

 _-Recuerdo que me acercaba a la muerte por amor.-_

 ** _-Recuerdo que respiraba, recuerdo el dolor, el frio… recuerdo que viví.-_**

 _-Recuerdo que el dolor, el sufrimiento, el frio…simplemente recuerdo.-_

 ** _-¿estaba vivo?-_**

 _-¿estaba viva?-_

 ** _-Recuerdo el llanto, los gritos y entonces…-_**

 _-Recuerdo el llanto, los gritos y entonces…-_

 ** _-Naruto-_**

 _-Naruto-_

 ** _-El hablo y la paz volvió-_**

 _-El hablo y todo se tranquilizó-_

 ** _-El dolor se fue, ya no me podía aferra a la vida.-_**

 _-El dolor disminuyo, me aferre a Naruto… llore.-_

 ** _-Solo recuerdo que di un último suspiro.-_**

 _-Solo recuerdo un último suspiro, me había desmayado.-_

 ** _-Ella tiene una tienda de armas, Lee siempre la acompaña, la hace sonreír.-_**

 _-Tengo una tienda de armas, Lee siempre está ahí, me hace reír.-_

 ** _-Todos la apoyan.-_**

 _-Todos me apoyan.-_

 ** _-Naruto siempre está ahí, no la deja sola, el entiende la soledad y la ayuda.-_**

 _-Naruto siempre está ahí, no me deja sola, el entiende la soledad y me ayuda.-_

 ** _-La recuerdo siempre.-_**

 _-Lo recuerdo siempre.-_

 ** _-Tenten…-_**

 _-Neji…-_

 ** _-Por eso estoy aquí en el grupo de ayuda "los que dejamos atrás"-_**

 _-Por eso estoy aquí en el grupo de ayuda "los que nos dejaron"-_

 ** _-Me llamo Neji Hyuga.-_**

 _-Me llamo Tenten.-_

 ** _-Y trato de aceptar la muerte…-_**

 _-Y trato de vivir la vida…-_

 ** _-Sin ella.-_**

 _-Sin él.-_

Fin

Qué triste, lo escribí una noche en mi teléfono, si no la idea se me iría y nunca me inspiraría otra vez o me saldría lo mismo, fue un momento de inspiración y juro que llore cuando la pensé, cuando la escribí en mi teléfono y ahorita escribiéndola en la computadora. No quiero poner a nadie triste pero a veces los recuerdo por más cortos que sean nos pueden destruir en un segundo y arruinarnos el día por completo, pero hay que seguir adelante y sonreír.

Bueno gracias por leer.

Arigato.

Uzumaki-suki.


End file.
